Lion's heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Liosia a lovely lion Thunderian noblewoman. They become fast friends and their friendship grows stronger with each passing day. Soon it blossoms into a romance. What does the future hold for them? Lion-o x oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o is lord of the Thundercats. He was brave, strong, kind and handsome. Many people couldn't deny that Lion-o was attractive. He had his friends who were the people of third earth. From the gentle Robear berbils, the peaceful wollos, the quiet bolkins, and the strong warrior maidens. He also had the Thundercats and he thought of them as family. There was Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Wilykit, Wilykat, Pumyra, Lynx-o and Bengali. He also had Snarf and Snarfer. Life was good for the young lord. He didn't know how life could get any better.

Well life is a fickle beast and not much can be done about what happens, happens.

An escape pod came crashing down. Out came a young woman a Thunderian lion noble woman who was about Lion-o's age called Liosia. "Ow, where am I?' she asked. "First I had to escape from my colony, then my solo shuttle runs into a meteor shower and then my escape pod lands on a planet I don't know!" she said. "How can things get worse?" she asked.

She heard rustling and out came a mutant. "A mutant," Liosia said.

"A Thunderian woman I have never seen you will come with me yes," Slithe said.

"No!" Liosia said and ran. Slithe followed her. She kept running and running. She was so scared she wanted to get away from this mutant. Then she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Lion-o.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked helping her up.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said.

Slithe came running up. "Well look at the lord of the Thundercats," Slithe said.

"Slithe leave this poor girl alone," Lion-o said.

"Make me," Slithe said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and beam came from the sword knocking Slithe back. Slithe ran off after that. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord of the Thundercats," Liosia said bowing.

"Please call me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Okay Lion-o," Liosia said. "My name is Liosia," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. "You look Thunderian where did you come from?" he asked.

Liosia showed him her escape pod. "My shuttle ran into a meteor shower and I got into my escape pod and wound up here," she said.

"Well come with me, cat's lair is near here, the Thundercats will be amazed to see another Thunderian." Lion-o said.

Liosia followed Lion-o. The two of them were racing and running around each other. They were becoming friendlier by the minute. They had already become really good friends. Some of the animals and people of Third earth wonder why those two were acting so silly.

Once at cat's lair the Thundercats met Liosia. "It's nice to meet you Liosia," Tygra said.

"Yes it's great to know there are more Thunderians out there." Panthro said. "We knew there were some out there when my wife Panella and our daughter came with Ocalo, Catrina, Selene and Bobcat." he said. "But now we know there are more of them out there." he said.

"Yes this is great we are growing more numerous by the day, there is much hope for our people now," Bengali said.

"Liosia you will stay here," Lion-o said.

"But the lair is only for Thundercats," Liosia said.

"True but I think you have what it takes to be a Thundercat," Lion-o said. "So you will be one in training just like Ocalo, and the other new Thunderians were," he said.

"I will do my best," Liosia said.

Liosia woke up early every day and trained as hard as she could to become a Thundercat. She wanted to prove herself. But she always found time to spend with Lion-o. The two of them were good friends.

Lion-o and Liosia always found time to talk. They also found time to have fun. They also found ways to work together. Finally after a few months Liosia has proven herself worthy of being a Thundercat.

"Rise Thundercat Liosia," Lion-o said firing a beam from his sword. It hit the red circle on Liosia's chest and it became a Thundercats symbol.

"It's great to be part of the team," Liosia said.

Mumm-Ra, the mutants and the lunataks were watching. "Those Thundercats are growing in numbers," Tugmug said.

"Yes this could be troublesome yes?" Slithe said.

"This is something to say if they keep growing in numbers we won't be able to destroy them," Alluro said.

"There has to be a way to destroy them," Luna said.

"There must be some way to get them of their game," Jackalman said.

"The more who come the more power that blasted sword gets," Monkian said.

"I can see one way we can stop them, I can see the young lord and the new female Thundercat Liosia, have strong bond between them. I can tell the young lord has a growing affection for the female. The female has affection for the young lord," Mumm-Ra said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chilla asked.

"You fools," Luna said. "He is saying the two of them have a budding love," she said.

"So if we capture the female Lion-o will do anything to make sure she is released unharmed yes?" Slithe said.

"Yes," Mumm-Ra said.

"Then let's take the female yes?" Slithe said.

"Here is what we must do..." Mumm-Ra said and told them his plan.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia had a strong bond and it grew stronger by the day. The two of them were becoming so close. They were out enjoying the day when Slithe and Monkian came in with Chilla and Tug mug. The mutants and Lunataks attacked the two. Lion-o kept them away from Liosia. "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats HO!" Lion-O shouted.

The cat's signal was in the sky. "Lion-o needs help," Cheetara said.

The Thundercats rushed to the aid of Lion-o. Lion-o had been hurt protecting Liosia. Liosia fought back to protect the injured Lion-o. They fought to keep each other safe. The other Thundercats arrived and the mutants and Lunataks got away.

"Are you both alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes we are," Lion-o said.

"Good," Tygra said.

"Those Mutants and Lunataks seem intent on getting Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I think Mumm-Ra has something to do with it." Panthro said.

"Yes I bet he does," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia's bond was stronger than ever before the two of them were now in a loving relationship. Lion-o had feelings for Liosia he wanted to marry Liosia. Lion-o had rescued his parents recently from their imprisonment. Now This was a happy moment Lion-o introduced them to Liosia. Liosia's parents were found too. Liosia introduced them to Lion-o.

Things were going well. The Thundercats were happy that things were going well for everyone.

A few weeks later Lion-o asked Liosia to marry him. She jumped into Lion-o's arms and they hugged.

"She said yes," Cheetara said.

"Our boy is going to get married," Claudus said.

"My little girl is getting married," Liosia's mother Lera said.

The wedding was wonderful all the people on Third earth came to see the wedding. Lion-o and Liosia said their vows and tied the ribbon of unity and love. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"I present the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

Everyone cheered they were so happy.

Lion-o and Liosia were happy too.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
